


Лихолесье. Папа, можно я заведу котенка? ;)

by Li_Liana



Series: ЛиЛ и Тирр [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Тирр с Леголасом и Линдиром поехала в Лихолесье и познакомилась с Трандуилом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лихолесье. Папа, можно я заведу котенка? ;)

Есть вещи, которые не меняются. Какие бы потрясения и изменения ни происходили в мире, они остаются незыблемыми просто потому, что они есть.  
Весна в Лихолесье всегда прекрасна. В мирные или смутные годы, во времена радости и песен или в периоды сражений не на жизнь, а на смерть, лихолесская весна остается лихолесской весной. Всегда удивительна. Всегда чарующа. Всегда возрождающа. Можно думать, что секрет — в удивительной голубизне неба, оттеняемой свежей зеленью молодой листвы. Или в запахе миллионов трав и цветов, смешивающихся в совершенно уникальный и неповторимый коктейль. Или в чудных трелях птиц, переливающихся с журчанием ручьев. Все это неправда. Секрета нет. Это — просто весна. Весна в Лихолесье. Весна в Эрин Ласгалене.  
Если была хоть малейшая возможность, то, как бы далеко ни уводила его судьба, весной принц всегда появлялся в Лихолесье. Хоть на пару недель, но возвращался домой. Каждую весну. И в этом году, несмотря на неспокойные границы Итилиена, Линдир с Леголасом опять приехали в родной лес. Пока принц отбивался от радостного встречающего его Передового, Линдир успел тихонько проскользнуть во дворец и почти сразу же столкнулся с идущим ему навстречу Трандуилом. После теплых приветствий менестрель постарался уйти от вопросов об их жизни в Итилиене, не желая лишать Леголаса возможности рассказать все самому. И, уже направляясь к себе, как бы между прочим заметил.  
— Да, с нами кошка приехала. Она как-то сама собой завелась у принца в Итилиене.  
Уловив нарочитую небрежность в голосе менестреля, Трандуил удивленно приподнял бровь, но тут вошел Леголас, и вопрос о кошке был забыт до следующего дня.

 

Утром возле своего трона король Лихолесья мог наблюдать развалившуюся на полу и греющуюся в ласковых солнечных лучах нежданную гостью. Пристально изучив новую и несколько неожиданную деталь интерьера, король отправился разбираться с первоисточником хвостатого появления.  
— Леголас.  
— Да?  
— Линдир что-то говорил мне про кошку.  
— Говорил.  
— И это — кошка? — Трандуил выразительно кивнул на упорно делающую вид, что разговор идет совсем не о ней, черную красавицу.  
— А что? Разве нет? — удивился Леголас. — Два уха, четыре лапы, хвост…  
— Сын. Не пудри мне мозги.  
— Нууу… — протянул Леголас. — Ладно, большая кошка.  
— Большая трехглазая пантера, — уточнил король.  
— Она не пантера, — возразил принц.  
— Тем более, — не отступался отец.  
— Но я пригласил ее в гости, — сын привел последний аргумент.  
— Ну да, после лесной экскурсии для гнома я уже ничему не удивлюсь, — со вздохом констатировал Трандуил.  
Король подошел к трону. Кошка тут же одним неуловимо быстрым движением перешла из лежачего положения в стоячее и отошла в сторону, освобождая дорогу королю. Тирр сделала пару мягких, совершенно бесшумных шагов, скромненько уселась невдалеке, чинно сложила лапки и обвернулась длинным хвостом.  
Леголас улыбнулся. Трандуил покачал головой. Кошка тихонько и нерешительно муркнула. Трандуил не сдержал улыбки. Леголас удовлетворенно кивнул. Наблюдающий за этой пантомимой Линдир многозначительно хмыкнул.  
— А его Высочество утверждает, что она еще и говорящая, — сказал менестрель. — Вот только кроме него ее никто не слышит.  
Трандуил внимательно посмотрел на черную гостью. Кошка сидела как ни в чем не бывало. На мордочке застыло добродушно-невинное выражение. Трандуил подошел ближе. Кошка мурлыкнула. Король эльфов присел, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с сидящей кошкой, и требовательно заглянул ей в глаза.  
— Между прочим, я тут король, — с легкой иронией заявил он. — Меня даже принц слушается. Иногда.  
Стоящий в стороне Линдир старательно делал вид, что не улыбается.  
— Очень приятно, — изрекла Тирр.  
От неожиданности все эльфы вздрогнули. У кошки оказался мягкий, тихий и немного урчащий голос.  
— Добро пожаловать в Эрин Ласгален, — первым пришел в себя Трандуил.  
— Спасибо, — очень вежливо ответила Тирр и выполнила некий пируэт, который с небольшой натяжкой можно было считать поклоном в кошачьем исполнении.

 

Выйдя из тронного зала, оба эльфа тут же напустились на Тирр.  
— Почему ты не сказала, что умеешь говорить? — Леголас поймал за шкирку уже намерившуюся куда-то удрать Тирр.  
— Значит, как с Трандуилом, так "очень приятно", а как со мной — так отмалчивалась? — показательно обиженно спросил Линдир.  
/Лас, я могу говорить. Но для меня это достаточно сложно/ — беззвучно ответила кошка.  
/Почему?/  
/Я говорю не голосом, а мысленным усилием создаю колебания в воздухе/  
— Лас! Опять она со мной разговаривать не хочет! — возмутился менестрель.  
— Не заслужил, — парировала Тирр.  
— Что-о?! – опешил Линдир.  
— Вредный эльф!  
— Нахальная кошка!  
Леголас с молчаливой улыбкой наблюдал за шутливо сцепившимися кошкой и эльфом.  
— Знаете, я думаю, что это не последняя ваша разборка.  
— Тоже мне, прорицатель нашелся.

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, кроме Тирр, принадлежат Дж. Р. Р. Толкиену,  
> Линдир частично принадлежит Нэлт,


End file.
